Sam Goode/Relationships
Samuel "Sam" Goode is one of the main protagonist in the Lorien Legacies series. Throughout the series, the characters have several relationship with other characters. Family Malcolm Goode Malcolm is Sam's father. For all of Sam's life he wanted to find him. When he met John, he was excited that he finally met an alien. In the Fall of Five, Malcolm reunites with Sam when he rescues him from a Mogadorian base. They both end up going to Arkansas to find Five, which ended in the duo reuniting with John, Sarah, Six, and Five. Afterwards, they head to Chicago. Patricia Goode Patricia Goode is Sam's mother. She works as a nurse. She picks up extra shifts in order to support herself and Sam. When Sam leaves with John and Six thinking he is kidnapped she appears on the television and begs the kidnappers to release her son safely. When Sam goes back to his house to get to Malcolm's underground lab he yells to her mother that he loves her before leaving. After his father rescued him from Dulce Base he and his father leaves a message for her. John Smith On the first day of school Sam, warns John about Mark. Soon they become best friends. Sam suspects about John's identity when he fight with Mark James and his friends during the Halloween hay ride. When questioned about his identity and Sam accuses him of being an alien John quickly dismisses it saying that him being an alien is stupid. When Henri is kidnapped John calls Sam and they take Sam's dad's truck and drive down to Athens, Ohio to save him. Sam discovers John's telekinetic abilities and Henri explain that he and John are aliens here on earth to hide from Mogadorians. He is excited to see John's powers on display and joins him in his training sessions. During the battle in the Paradise High School Sam saves John's life by killing a mog and saying that it was for his dad. When John leaves Paradise with Six Sam joins them. On the road a hint of jealousy is shown between them since they both are interested in Number Six. When John goes to West Virginia to get his chest while Six goes to Spain Sam chooses to go with John hoping to find his father. But they are separated and Sam gets caught by the mogadorians. They are later reunited during The Fall of Five ''when he and his father goes to find Number Five. During their stay in Nine's safehouse John encourages Sam to talk with Six about his feelings. When Mogs invades the safehouse Sam along with Sarah defend a comatose John and Ella. And when Malcolm is injured he opts to save him instead of Ella who the mogs has kidnapped thinking he doesn't want to go through what he went through with Henri. Sam thanks him for saving his father. Henri Henri is John's Loric guardian. When Sam first met Henri they both have a little competiton about crazy conspiracy theories. When Henri was kidnapped Sam went with John to rescue him. After witnessing John's legacies Henri revealed the truth about their identity. He helped Henri to train John with his Lumen. When Henri died he attended his makeshift ceremony. In a letter Henri left for John he says that Malcolm Goode, Sam's father was a greeter and he believes he was kidnapped by mogs. He asks John to tell Sam about this so he will find some comfort. Number Six Six is Sam's love interest. When Sam first meets Six, it's after the Battle of Paradise. John's offering him the option of going back but he refuses saying he's already here and he's part of the "equation". That's when they they both notice Six, who is in shorts and a t-shirt. John assumes that there's more than one reason Sam wants to stick around. Six treats Sam like a friend for most of the second book, and there are times where it seems Sam is jealous when Six flirts with John, When she leaves for Spain, she does kiss Sam, which gets him excited. During captivity, Sam imagines that Six comes to his rescue. After he is reunited with John and crew, Six hugs him hard and the two seem to be okay. During the capture the flag, Sam accidentally shoots Six and feels humiliated and embarrassed. Sam finds time to be alone with John and asks him what's the deal with him and Six. John teases Sam and tells him she's all his. John also gives him advice about how to approach Six. Sam goes up to the roof and sees Six playing with the elements. The two talk for a bit and Sam asks if Six could just be Maren Elizabeth (Human) for a few minutes. Sam proposes the idea of the two of them hanging out and Six senses what he's implying. She says they are just friends but Sam asks that if things were different, could they be together. Six never has time to answer because that's when Ella's nightmares are getting worse. Six then leaves with Number Five, Seven, Eight and Nine to retrieve Number Five's chest from the Everglades. When another scar burns into John's ankle indicating another Garde has died in the Everglades he fears for Six's safety. In return Six fears for Sam's safety when she learns about the attack in Chicago. Both were relieved to find out the other was alive. Upon reuniting Six kisses Sam hard. After breaking away she admits that she didn't think she will get to do that again. They kiss again, a lot gentler this time. Six mentions that she will be distracted if he comes along with her. She kisses him to emphasize it. She mentions that she loves Sam but doesn't say it out aloud. It seems they are together. Emily Knapp Sam met Emily at the Halloween Hay Ride. She was a friend of Sarah who introduced her to him. They both briefly dated until Sam left Paradise with John and Number Six. Allies Sarah Hart Sam and Sarah went to the same High School. Sam stayed away from Sarah in fear of being bullied by Mark James. When Sarah and John started to date they became friends, and Sarah even introduced her friend Emily to him. They were both kidnapped by Mark James during the Halloween Hay ride and they were both present at the battle of Paradise High School. They are both friends with aliens and even in love with an alien. They were both captured by mogadorians and at one point was put in the same cell. Sam was unconcious at the time. This led Sam to think that Sarah and he have shared a lot of weird experiences in "The Fall of Five''". When Sam and his father arrived in Arkansas to find Five Sarah gives him a hug. Sarah comforts Sam when he fears he might be captured again and he comforts her when John fell into a coma. They both fight against mogs when Nine's safehouse is attacked. In the end of the battle they both head to the zoo to wait for John. Mark James Sam was constantly bullied by Mark James because of his friendship with John Smith and his love for alien conspiracies. He is kidnapped by Mark and his friends during Halloween Hay Ride as a prank and later rescued by John. During a party in Mark's house he and Emily knocked out a candle which causes Mark's house to be burned down. After battle in Paradise High School the duo exchange a few words and it is not mentioned what was exchanged. Adamus Sutekh Sam is grateful to Adam for saving him and reuniting him with his father, Malcolm. Number Seven, Number Nine and Ella Number Seven and Sam have exchanged little dialog, but it appears that they are acquaintances. Number Nine spends a lot of his time mocking Sam, calling him a nerd whenever he gets the chance. He even makes fun of Sam and Six. Sam gets his own back by naming his fat, lazy Chimæra after Nine's human name, Stanley. After Ella's capture, Sam shows a lot of concern for Ella. After Sam gains Legacies, Ella is so proud that she wants to hug him. Agent Walker and her rogue FBI team Like John, Sam does not trust Agent Walker, or her team of FBI Agents. When Walker questions Sam's credibility for the Loric, he replies "I've killed more Mogs than you, lady". This apparently turns out to be the answer Walker wanted to hear, and Walker gives Sam a firearm. Later, Sam joins Walker and two of her agents to attack Setrákus Ra. They fire at him, and John uses his telekinesis to stop the bullets and shove him and the FBI agents aside. Enemies Setrákus Ra and the Mogadorians The Mogs captured and tortured his dad and Setrákus tortured Sam. Number Five In The Revenge of Seven, Sam is angry when he realizes Five is working for the Mogadorians, and is angered even more at learning about Eight's murder. (SPOILER): In The Fate of Ten, Sam refuses to help John heal Five, and him and Walker vote to watch Five die, before John gives in and heals Five with help from Daniela. Category:Clean Up Needed Category:Character Relationship Pages